Sonic 'n' Tonic
by REDHen
Summary: It happened on a friday night, in a dark room in a dark place. "Please don't do it. Give me another chance!" begged a mysterious Hedgehog, as the biggest mystery in the Sonic Universe was about to unfold... Who's the mysterious Hedgehog? What's about to happen? All will be revealed in this dark Sonic Story with a realistic dramatical twist.
1. Intro

Hi! I'm REDHen! This is my latest story. It's based off the Sonic the Hedgehog games, however, with a few twists and surprises. A big mystery is about to enter Sonic's life, and it's up to him to try and solve it. With a dark feel to the series, and a realistic twist which turns the Sonic series into a bit of a drama series, this series will be like nothing you've ever seen before! Enjoy!

It was on a Friday night when it happened. Everybody was celebrating after the recent defeat of Dr. Eggman, but elsewhere, a devastating mystery was being formed. "Please, please don't do it. Give me another chance!" said a mysterious male blue hedgehog with a slight resemblance to Sonic. He had green streaks going down him. His fur was darker and his spikes stuck up more.

"I'm sorry Tiaki, I gave you chances, but you never listened", said a mysterious being. You cannot see the being's face, as the space around him is dark.

"But I've changed! I understand things now! Please give me another chance, I'm begging you! ", replied Tiaki tearfully.

"I'm sorry. It's the only way", said the mysterious being, closing the door behind him so nobody could see the mysterious disaster which was about to unfold…


	2. The New Neighbour

Here's the 1st main chapter (except for the intro, which I'm not really counting as a full chapter) to my story. You may be wondering why the series is called Sonic 'n' Tonic. Well that, along with a load of other things that aren't clear at the moment, will be revealed in future chapters. I hope you like the story, and I hope you leave nice comments!

Welcome to Station Square, the wonderful Town home to the fastest thing alive, Sonic the Hedgehog! Sonic and the team usually hang out in the Station Square Royal Hotel, when they are not on one of their wild adventures! Everybody in the world wants to stay at the Station Square Royal Hotel, but due to the long waiting list, barely anyone gets in! However, one day, a mysterious hedgehog entered the hotel. He was about to go up the stairs when the man on the counter stopped him. "Sorry mate, you can only pass if you've paid, and if I were you, I'd go somewhere else, as the waiting list is pretty dam long kid", said the man at the till.

"Who do you think I am?" said the hedgehog.

"A lousy hedgehog" said the man.

"Don't you have a lousy hedgehog living here" replied the hedgehog slyly.

"Why? Are you friends with him" questioned the man.

"Sort of" uttered the hedgehog.

"Sorry, you're going to have to do better than that for a room" said the man. Suddenly, the Hedgehog strangled the man.

"Give me a room now!" threatened the Hedgehog aggressively.

"Y-you're room is number 124" said the man, passing the hedgehog a key.

"Thank you", said the hedgehog, walking upstairs. When the Hedgehog was out of site, the man picked up his phone. "Hello, can I have the Police please?" said the man.

Meanwhile, in room 111(Sonic's room), Sonic was playing a game of cards with Amy. "Gee, why do cards have to be such a slow game? Hurry up with your move Amy!" complained Sonic impatiently.

"OK! Don't rush me!" shouted Amy. At that moment, there was a knock at the door.

"I'll get it" offered Sonic, as he walked up to the door. Sonic opened the door to find the mysterious hedgehog.

"Hi! I'm Tiaki! I'm your new neighbour. Could you guide me to room 124? I appear to be lost!" asked the hedgehog, Tiaki.

"Ok" answered Sonic, as his face went pale with suspicion.

"Thanks!" said Tiaki. The walk to the hotel room started very quietly, until Sonic finally spoke.

"So, why did you move to the Neighbourhood? You know, it's unusual to see a hedgehog like you" questioned Sonic.

"How is it, you're a hedgehog" replied Tiaki abruptly.

"Yes, but that's different. Animals like you and me are very rare here, so whenever any of us move in, we usually have a story, and if we don't, that's usually very suspicious" said Sonic.

"Do you have the right to question me in this way? I'm allowed my privacy, aren't I?" snapped Tiaki frustratingly.

"Well I only asked!" shouted Sonic.

"Look, if I tell you my story, it may harm you. Please respect that" begged Tiaki.

"Ok" sonic slurred nervously. Finally, they reached Tiaki's room. Tiaki opened the door and was about to enter his room, but 1st, he turned round to Sonic.

"Goodbye…Sonic" replied Tiaki thoughtfully, as sonic wondered how he knew his name. He assumed it was due to his popularity, but still, Sonic felt shivers down his spine whenever he thought of Tiaki. As Sonic went back to his room, Amy looked at him concerned.

"Sonic? What's wrong? You don't seem yourself?" queried Amy holding her deck of cards.

"I don't know. I just felt weird when I was near that other Hedgehog. It felt like I knew him, but I shouldn't know him. Do you get what I mean?" Amy looked at Sonic blankly.

"…..no" said Amy to Sonic's slight annoyance as he sat down and carried on his game of cards.

The next day, Tiaki shows up at Sonic's room. "Hi Sonic. Sorry about yesterday. I wasn't acting like how a new neighbour should have acted. Would you like to come to the Emerald Coast with me? We could get to know each other more that way" said Tiaki.

"…Ok" answered Sonic suspiciously.

"Thanks Sonic! I do hope we can forget about yesterday and can learn to be friends!" said Tiaki. As they walked down the stairs of the hotel, Tiaki spoke.

"So Zuba" he said with an interesting tone.

"ZU-WHAT!" screamed Sonic.

"Uhhhh. Sorry, I meant Sonic. Zuba's the name of someone I used to know" panicked Tiaki nervously and suspiciously, with sweat dripping from his face.

"Wow! You know a lot of people with weird names! Including yourself!" pointed out Sonic extensively.

"Uhh. Yeah. Hehe" replied Tiaki nervously.

This isn't going as well as the hedgehogs planned.

As they walked outside, they were surprised to see a load of G.U.N members, and a crowd of people waiting for the Hedgehogs to come out.

"Hedgehog, you're under arrest" said one of the G.U.N members as lights flashed around Tiaki.

Things are about to get very complicated!


	3. The Interrogation

Hi again! It's REDHen here with yet another chapter to my new sonic story. Pieces of information about the mystery are finally revealed, but as well as answers, new questions arise! I hope you enjoy this latest chapter! Please comment and give me feedback!

The funny thing about Shadow was the fact that he always pitied anybody posing a threat to G.U.N, meanwhile hiding the fact that he too was on the wrong side of G.U.N once. So when a mysterious hedgehog like himself was arrested by G.U.N agents and taken in for questioning, Shadow took it as the perfect opportunity to pity like he had never pitied before! "Pugh! I hate these criminals! They think they can get away with everything!" complained Shadow to his agent and best friend (even though Shadow hates to admit it), Rouge.

"Someone sounds jealous" replied Rouge in her usual, mysterious, saucy and very annoying voice.

"Humph!" sighed Shadow unsurprisingly.

"Come on Shadow. We know how much you like getting into trouble! Why do you think we work together!" explained Rouge.

"That's absurd" said Shadow, using yet another of his famous lines.

"OK, whatever, but wouldn't you just love to eavesdrop on him! Come on! It'll be fun!" suggested Rouge.

"…..if it'll shut you up!" answered Shadow typically.

"That's my boy!" cheered Rouge, knowing she had won. Shadow and Rouge did what they usually did when spying. They climbed up the vent in the wall and they followed a map of the vent they had drawn to get to whichever room they were looking for. They found the interrogating room the hedgehog was in, and they listened intriguingly.

"This picture was taken at the scene of your mother's death" explained the G.U.N agent who was interrogating the hedgehog. "As the picture shows, you clearly killed your mother" continued the G.U.N agent.

"That's not me" explained the hedgehog "That's my younger brother. He looks very similar to me" continued the hedgehog.

"Ok" said the G.U.N agent in an unbelieving town. "And who is this brother of yours" continued the agent with a smile, convinced that the hedgehog was lying. The hedgehog paused, as Shadow and Rouge looked at each other in confusion.

"A brother?" questioned Shadow to Rouge in the vent.

"Who said that?" asked the G.U.N agent in confusion. Shadow and Rouge tried to squabble backwards, but suddenly, the opening of the vent gave in and Shadow and Rouge fell to the floor to the G.U.N agent's surprise.

"Shadow! Rouge! What are you doing here!" shouted the G.U.N agent in confusion.

"Well you see…" began Rouge.

"I don't want to hear any of your excuses! Get back to your rooms! Now!" interrupted the G.U.N agent as Shadow and Rouge left the room. "Now, where were we?" continued the G.U.N agent with a scary look on his face. "Who is this brother of yours?" asked the G.U.N agent in anticipation. The hedgehog refused to speak for a few seconds, but eventually answered.

"Nero. You can find him on a desert island called the Niru Island. I'll right the directions for you" replied the Hedgehog. "If you don't believe me, just look at this" continued the Hedgehog as he got a picture out from his pocket. "It's a picture of my brother. As you can see, he looks very similar to the hedgehog on the picture at the crime scene. You can also see that he is on a desert island. Believe me now?" finished the hedgehog.

"…yes" answered the G.U.N agent as he left the room.

"Your free to go…..Tiaki" said the G.U.N agent before he closed the door.

Meanwhile, Shadow and Rouge were walking back to their rooms in disappointment.

"I can't believe it! That G.U.N agent was an agent just like us! He can't tell us what to do! It's so unfair!" complained Shadow angrily.

"I don't think I've ever heard you say that much all at once" joked Rouge sneakily. "You didn't even want to spy on the interrogation earlier!" pointed out Rouge. "Look on the bright side, at least we found out some stuff!" continued Rouge optimistically.

"I guess so" admitted Shadow.

As Shadow and Rouge argued at G.U.N HQ, drama was taking place back at Station Square. Dr. Eggman had just taken a mysterious female red fox with 3 tails hostage, and Sonic and the gang were trying to save her. As usual, it was quite a fight, but as usual, they won! They were very startled by the arrival of this mysterious fox, but that wasn't the only thing they had to worry about, as they were about to find out…

Tiaki has just set off back home after his interrogation. On his way back to the hotel, he recalled the incident that happened all those years ago, and how it's got him into trouble. He recalled the interrogation and the shock he had when he realized that G.U.N knew some of the details of the disaster. After a long journey, Tiaki eventually arrived at the Station Square Royal Hotel. However, he never expected the atmosphere he came back to. Everyone in the City was staring at the return of Tiaki, waiting to find out the details.

News must travel fast!


	4. The Next Day

Hi! REDHen again! I hope you've enjoyed the intro and the previous 2 chapters! I planned them extensively from head to toe. I know these previous chapters haven't been that long, but I will be making longer ones in the future. It all depends on the length of each event. I've introduced 2 new characters so far, and I'm about to introduce 2 other new ones in this chapter. I will also introduce some new characters in the next chapter, just to make things that bit more interesting. I think new characters have really given this Sonic series some taste. Anyway, enough of my babbling! On with the story!

* * *

Tails had always dreamed of the day that he would get married to a pretty red fox and he would live happily ever after, so when a pretty red fox with 3 tails called 'Threefly' moved into Station Square, tails decided to give his little dream ago. Tails arrived at the fox's room, and he knocked on the door. Within a few seconds, the fox opened the door. "Hello Threefly" cheered Tails. "I thought I should try and talk to you after yesterday's kidnapping. Eggman really gave you a rough time! I hope you're not injured!" explained Tails kindly.

"Thanks for caring" replied Threefly. "Don't worry! I've got over it. Injury wise, I've got a sprained ankle, but that's all! Other than that, I'm OK" explained Threefly with a sweet smile on her face. "I like you're 2 tails! This is the 1st time I've ever seen another fox with more than 1 tail other than me. Can you fly?" asked Threefly.

"Why yes, I can. Thanks for pointing that out!" boasted Tails, trying to hide the fact that he was blushing.

"So can I! We've got a lot in common!" pointed out Threefly, as Tails felt a funny feeling in his stomached as he began to sweat slightly. "Anyway, I better go now. It's been nice talking to you!" finished Threefly as she closed the door.

As Tails walked away, he couldn't cope but whisper "WOW!" under her breath, knowing that his dream was slightly closer than he first thought.

It had barely been a day since Tiaki returned home after his interrogation, and everyone had been surrounding him like obsessed fans (if only!). Many people asked him questions about his background and how he got here, and Tiaki was forced to ignore or lie every time. Nobody could discover the whole truth! It would destroy them! Just around the time everyone had disappeared, Sonic showed up in a corridor in the Station Square Royal Hotel. Tiaki thought Sonic had been waiting for him, noting the way he was standing. "What's your problem!" asked Sonic aggressively.

"I'm sorry I've got you into all this" apologized Tiaki quietly, turning his back to Sonic.

"There you go again! Mr mysterious! **Why can't you just tell us what your problem is!?"** shouted Sonic.

"I'm sorry, I can't!" replied Tiaki, as he began to walk in the opposite direction to Sonic.

"_**WHY!?**_" asked Sonic in distraught, as he walked closer, trying to stop him from getting away.

"Because I'm your brother!" answered Tiaki, as he turned round to Sonic in aggression.

There was silence.

Both the hedgehogs refused to speak.

They just stared, shocked.

Eventually, Sonic spoke.

"You just can't stop lying, can you" criticized Sonic in disbelief, as he slowly walked backwards, until he eventually broke into a run as he ran back to his room, as Tiaki hit himself in anger for what he just did.

As Sonic and Tiaki battled it out back in the Station Square Royal Hotel, a battle in G.U.N HQ was about to take place. Shadow and Rouge had just come out of their rooms when they heard a conversation between the G.U.N agent who told them off yesterday and the new leader of G.U.N, General Millard. Shadow and Rouge began to eavesdrop at the side of the door, but General Millard saw them straight away. "Ah, Shadow, Rouge, please come in. We've just been talking about you" said General Millard with a scary smile on his face. Shadow and Rouge looked at each other, as they entered reluctantly. "I've heard about yesterday's little escapade, and even though we praise that kind of behaviour, doing it to your own team is a test of trust. If I see anything like this happen again, I'll have no choose but to fire you, do I make myself clear?" asked General Millard sternly.

"Humph!" said Shadow typically".

"I'll take that as a yes then" said General Millard with an even bigger smile on his face. "Ok then, back to your rooms!" ordered General Millard as Shadow and Rouge left the room, with the G.U.N agent who told them off yesterday following.

"So, how do you feel? Being told off like that? That should hurt seeming as you are _such_ good agents!" said the G.U.N agent with an annoying beaming smile on his face (there are a lot of annoying smiles today!).

"Did you plan this!?" asked Rouge in disgust.

"Oh Rouge, doesn't it ever occur to you how popular the two of you are? All you ever here is Shadow and Rouge this and Shadow and Rouge that! Nobody ever talks about me! Before you were around, I was the most popular agent! I plan to bring that back! Brace yourselves, as my plan may leave you packing your bags at the end of the week. My name's Dave by the way!" explained the G.U.N agent to Shadow and Rouge's worry and surprise. Shadow and Rouge looked at each over, realizing how much trouble they have got themselves into…

Meanwhile, Tiaki's dad, Nero was muttering to himself about the horrible events which had happened to him during his life. Nero used to be the nicest, happiest hedgehog you can imagine, but due to a series of horrible events, things have changed. Little did he know that a terrible event was happening to him right behind his back at that very moment. Tiaki had framed Nero, pretending that he was his brother. Tiaki's brother had supposedly killed his mother, meaning that Nero would now be in G.U.N's bad books. Suddenly, there was a knock at the door. Nero opened the door to find the Police. "You are under arrest!" declared the Police. "What!? Who told you that lie!?" questioned Nero. The Police didn't answer. Suddenly, Nero realized that it must have been Tiaki who framed him, seeming as Tiaki was already mad with Nero for several reasons. "Oh he's good!" thought Nero to himself.

Nero, Tiaki's father!? Things are about to get interesting!


	5. Friends from the Future

**Hi! I'm back with another chapter for the 'Sonic 'n' Tonic' series. This is the 4****th**** main chapter, and things have started to heat up a little! This issue concentrates more on action than drama. This is to make the story suitable for fans of more than one genre. Don't worry! There's far more drama to come, especially in the next chapter! Anyway, enjoy!**

If you were taken to the police for a crime you didn't commit, you probably wouldn't expect it. Nero on the other hand, did. Absolutely loads of surprising things had happened to Nero during his complicated life, so when he was taken away by the police, he smiled an evil smile that meant only one thing. "I have a plan!".

The 1st night in prison had passed, and Nero just sat there, smiling. Little did people know that his plan was taking place at that very moment. Nero was known for his mysterious magical powers. He could do whatever he wanted, whenever he wanted with the power of magic! So, while he was sitting down smiling, he was looking into the future. He learned about a hedgehog called Silver, who protected the world from evil. In other words, Nero's worst nightmare! He also learned about a mad scientist called 'Michael Robotnik'. People tend to call him Meddling Mike. He was driven mad after several years of being beaten, but he still attempts to destroy the world, even in his unhealthy state. In other words, Nero's best friend! He decided to send 'Meddling Mike' back to Sonic's time. He teleported 'Meddling Mike' to Station Square. However, as you can imagine, it is very easy to get things wrong when dealing with magic! As well as sending 'Meddling Mike' back to his time, he also sent Silver and his friends back in time! I think we all know what this means! Trouble in station square!

Just as Nero _didn't_ plan, Silver and his friends got transported to Station Square in present time. Due to the dodgy magic used by Nero, Silver and his friends got scattered around different parts of station square. Silver, Blaze, and there green dog friend, Buff landed in a corridor in the Royal Hotel. Buff was a big strong dog who was twice the size of Silver, and had biceps bigger that Tails' tails. Sonic and his friends saw the explosion, so they left there rooms to see what was going on. Sonic, Tails and Amy were both shocked to see Silver and Blaze. Tiaki and Threefly didn't get why everyone looked so surprised, but they were about to! "Silver!?" shouted Sonic in surprise.

"Sonic!?" answered Silver in shock.

"What are you lot doing here!?" questioned Amy in confusion.

"…I don't know! We were relaxing when we suddenly ended up here" explained Silver.

"There was a flash, and then we were here" continued Blaze in more detail.

"Other than that, we have no idea!" said Buff the green dog.

"Who's your doggy friend Silver?" asked Sonic.

"The name's Buff mate! Silver's ma best bud mate!" answered Buff.

"Never mind about the dog, I don't know any of you!" pointed out Threefly.

"They're Silver, Blaze and Buff. They're our friends from the future.

"From the Future!?" questioned Threefly in surprise.

"Yes, from the future! We'll explain later!" answered Sonic impatiently. Suddenly, Sonic, Silver and all their friends heard a distant scream.

"What's that!?" questioned Silver in suspicion.

"Oh god! I can recognize that scream from anywhere! It's Flame!" guessed Blaze in disgust.

"Who's Flame!?" asked Sonic.

"Doesn't matter, but we need to save her" declared Silver.

"No we don't" mumbled Blaze.

"We'll ask questions later" said Sonic.

"Let's go!" said Silver.

"Can I come?" said Threefly.

"Ok then. If you're prepared to fight" answered Sonic.

"Can I come too" said Tiaki, as everyone fell silent.

"What?" said Tiaki.

"The thing is Tiaki, you don't have any powers that make you fighting material" explained Sonic, even though he knew that the reason everyone went silent had nothing to do with that. They went silent because they're a bit afraid of Tiaki.

"Threefly doesn't have any powers" pointed out Tiaki.

"She can fly" answered back Sonic.

"Who says I don't have any powers?" questioned Tiaki.

"Well if you do have powers, why don't you show us them" challenged Sonic. Suddenly, Tiaki fired a mysterious liquid from his hands, which corroded a part of the nearest stair case.

"Happy now!" gloated Tiaki.

"Ok!" said Sonic, not being able to hide the fact that he was impressed.

"Ok then. Let's go!" repeated Silver after all the complications were dealt with. Sonic, Tails, Amy, Silver, Blaze, Buff, Threefly and Tiaki set off outside, where they saw a mysterious mad man in a vehicle very much like Dr Eggman's. This mad man was holding 3 animals by a crane.

"HEHEHEHEHEHE!" laughed the mad man.

"Oh no! It's 'Meddling Mike'!" declared Silver in shock. "And he's got Silvia, Bertha and Flame hostage!" continued Silver in disappointment, realizing that the 3 most girlish of Silver's friends had arrived in Sonic's time too.

"'Meddling Mike'!?" said Sonic in confusion.

"Silvia!?" said Tails, also in confusion.

"We'll explain later!" concluded Silver abruptly.

"Thank god! I've been waiting to use m' fists!" cheered Buff, giving 'Meddling Mike' a good punch! 'Meddling Mike's vehicle tumbled about after the effect of the punch, as 'Meddling Mike' tried to keep balance.

"My turn!" shouted Sonic, using one of his famous spin dashes. This blast knocked 'Meddling Mike' even more out of balance. While 'Meddling Mike' was stunned from the hit, Tiaki took it as a chance to use his mega poison attack, as the acidic liquid squirted out of Tiaki's hands and onto 'Meddling Mike's vehicle.

"Bull's eye!" boasted Tiaki in triumphant, as 'Meddling Mike's vehicle began to corrode. Seconds later, 'Meddling Mike' and his vehicle were on the floor in a big metal heap. Silver's female companions escaped from 'Meddling Mike's grasp and everyone attempted to recover from the exhilarating, eventful, violent fight as the sun shone, ready for the afternoon to begin.

As noon past, Silver informed Sonic that 'Meddling Mike' was an evil mad man who has been trying wreaking havoc in Silver's world. Silver introduced Sonic to his female friends…

Silvia was a silver hedgehog with bright make-up and big pink ear rings and spikes similar to an echidna's. She was Silver's younger sister. She liked to spend most of her tine screaming.

Bertha was a purple fox with enough make-up to fill a house. Her fir sparkled like tinsel, in effect to all the lotions and creams she had rubbed into herself. She had managed to have 50 boyfriends in a year, and that was when she was 8!

Flame was Blaze's younger sister. Flame has always been annoyed with Blaze, because Blaze was picked to guard the Sol Emeralds instead of her. This has caused a giant sibling rivalry between the two ever since. Flame looks very similar to Blaze, except she's red. Flame is surprisingly taller. She cares much more about her looks than Blaze does. She is always wearing designer dresses and spends 5 hours a day applying her make-up.

They are all different, but all 3 of them have got one thing in common. They're all spoilt!

It had been 2 hours since Silver's 3 female friends were saved. Tails heard a knock at the door. He was hoping it would be Threefly, but he terribly, _terribly_ mistaken! It was Bertha the Fox.

"Hello sugar! Seeming as I'm new to this area, I was wondering if you could give me a tour!" suggested Bertha, flashing her fake eye-lashes at him.

"Ok, why me?" questioned Tails suspiciously.

"Well you're a fox, I'm a fox, so I thought we could get on" answered Bertha cutely.

"Ok then, let's go" replied Tails kindly.

"Oh there's no need for that" rejected Bertha, pushing herself into Tails' apartment. "Why don't you tell me all about the area in your own pretty room" continued Bertha, flashing her fake eye-lashes at Tails extensively. It was at that moment that Tails realized that Bertha was trying to hit on with him. Bertha began flirting with Tails, as Tails tried to push her away. Eventually, Bertha got restless, and she kissed Tails. Tails was stunned by this, and became even more stunned when he saw who was at the door. It was Threefly!

Looks like the future arrivals have come with more trouble than help!


	6. Fools for Love

**It's finally here! The fifth chapter! In this chapter, you will finally find out why the story's called 'Sonic 'n' Tonic'! Things are about to heat up! Enjoy this chapter!**

Things have been very manic in Sonic's life recently. A mysterious Hedgehog going by the name of Tiaki had appeared out of nowhere, claiming to be Sonic's brother. A mysterious 3 tailed fox has arrived in Station Square, who tails fancies. Shadow and Rouge are in trouble by G.U.N and they may get kicked out if they're not careful. To top everything off, Silver and all his friends from the future have mysteriously appeared in Station Square and one of Silver's friends, Bertha, is hitting on Tails! What else could possibly go wrong...

Shadow and Rouge had always been good agents, but when a mysterious G.U.N agent called Dave began plotting to get rid of them, things changed! Shadow and Rouge have already been told off by their leader, General Millard, and god knows what's going to happen next! After a normal day with no plotting, Shadow and Rouge thought that Dave had just forgotten about everything, but he hadn't, as the next thing Shadow and Rouge knew, E-123 Omega was reported for violently shooting G.U.N team members! Shadow and Rouge found out about this, and they quickly charged to the scene.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING!?" roared General Millard, as he entered the crime scene. "IF I DIDN'T FIND OUT NOW, HALF OF G.U.N COULD OF DIED!" continued General Millard. "THAT BEHAIVOUR CAN'T BE ACCEPTED IN THESE HEAD QUARTERS! OMEGA, YOUR FIRED!" declared General Millard.

"NO! YOU CAN'T DO THIS!" screamed Rouge in shock.

"1st you 2 make a mockery of things, and now this! You better watch out Rouge, because it may very well be you and Shadow next!" complained General Millard to Rouge and Shadow, as he sent E-123 Omega away. When General Millard had left the room, Dave came up to them.

"And I strike again!" boasted Dave in delight.

"I knew it would have had something to do with you!" complained Rouge in disgust.

"Yep! When E-123 Omega was asleep, I reprogrammed him to destroy everyone in G.U.N! Aren't I a genius?" sang Dave happily.

"You won't get away with this Dave!" shouted Rouge angrily.

"I think you'll find I just have! HAHAHAHAHA!" laughed Dave evilly.

While Shadow and Rouge mourned the departure of their good robotic friend, E-123 Omega, Sonic and Silver talked about possible people who could be classed as "more than friends"!

"Hay Silver, I need to talk to you" stressed Sonic.

"What about, Sonic? Hope it's nothing I need to worry about!" prayed Silver.

"To be honest, I wouldn't be surprised if you laughed!" pointed out Sonic.

"Tell me" replied Silver.

"Well…" said Sonic blushingly.

"Whaaaat…" pressured Silver Slyly.

"Do you think I'll have a chance with Silvia?" questioned Sonic, finally having the courage to tell Silver.

"What, in a romantic way?" asked Silver with a goofy look on his face.

"…Yes" confirmed Sonic in embarrassment. Silver laughed, until Sonic shushed him in anger.

"Maybe. I dunno. But if you have the courage to tell me that, I'll tell you about a little romance I had" volunteered Silver.

"A romance?" questioned Sonic.

"Yes. Promise you won't tell anyone!?" confirmed Silver.

"Ok" answered Sonic.

"Right. A couple of years ago, I went out with Bertha" explained Silver.

"WITH BERTHA!?" shouted Sonic in surprise, until Sonic shushed him in anger.

"Ok. I won't tell anyone if you don't" confirmed Sonic.

"Ofcause" answered Silver as they both blushed.

While Sonic and Silver were feeling the love, Tails and Threefly were breaking it, as half way down the corridor, the two foxes were arguing. Threefly had found out about Bertha hitting on with Tails, and was really annoyed about it.

"Why Bertha!? Why would you want to go out with her!?" shouted Bertha irritatingly.

"For the last time, she was hitting on me! I wasn't hitting on her! Besides, why are you so bothered about this!?" explained Tails.

"Because I like you!?" answered Threefly, as Tails fell silent in shock.

"Yes, it true. Ever since I 1st saw you, I wanted to be with you. I thought we had a chance, but now I find out you've been pulled by a purple brat from the future!?" explained Threefly.

"Oh" replied Tails surprisingly.

"The truth is Threefly, I really like you too. I knew you were the one the minute I saw you. When Bertha tried to hit on with me, the only thing I could think of was you. Please, you've got to understand I mean that" revealed Tails, as Threefly's eyes sparkled in pleasure.

"So are we going out?" said Threefly.

"Yes" said Tails, as they gave each over a small kiss.

As Tails walked back to her room in delight, she never expected Bertha to jump out from the corner and stroke his neck!

"So pretty boy, are you doing anything tonight?" asked Bertha.

"I-" began Tails.

"Because I'm so very lonely" interrupted Bertha sexually.

"Look I-" began Tails before he was kissed by Bertha. Suddenly, everything went silent as Tails ran off back to his Hotel room, trying to forget the whole situation.

While Tails battled over his love affairs, a battle between Sonic and Tiaki was about to be resolved outside the Hotel.

"Taiki? Can I ask you something? Is it true what you said? Are we brothers?" questioned Sonic.

"…Yes" answered Tiaki. "I know it's a lot for you to take in, but it's true. If you don't believe me, here are some pictures. This is a picture of me and you when we were babies, along with our mum and dad" explained Tiaki.

"I have a mum and dad?" questioned Sonic.

"I know…it's just…seeming as I never knew my parents, I just assumed I never had any" explained Sonic.

"I know what that feels like. Ever since I was kicked out by my dad, I've tried to deny anything about my past" revealed Tiaki.

"What do you mean?" questioned Sonic.

"I can't explain. I was never allowed to come here. All my life, I was told that if I found you, I would be badly punished. Living here is bad enough. If I told you the full truth, he would kill me. Please understand that. I would tell you if I could" explained Tiaki truthfully.

"I understand what you're saying, so why didn't you just explain that to me in the first place! If you explained that to everyone, people probably wouldn't have been so freaked out" pointed out Sonic.

"I know. I'm sorry" apologized Tiaki sadly.

"It's not your fault! I understand how hard all this must have been for you, so to show my forgiveness, I'm officially throwing a welcome party!" offered Sonic cheerfully.

"You'd really do that?" asked Tiaki, as a smile developed on his face.

"Of cause! Besides, with all the future arrivals, it's only right if we did some kind of welcome party!" pointed out Sonic.

"Thanks!" cheered Tiaki in delight.

"My pleasure. I've got an idea! Why don't we give you a nickname! Tails has got one. His real name is Miles. I've got a good nickname! How about Tonic? It rhymes with my name, and you shoot a kind of tonic out of your hand, so it makes sense!" thought Sonic.

"I like it!" answered TONIC.

As Sonic 'n' Tonic walked back into the hotel to tell everyone the news, Sonic asked "By the way, why did you call me Zuba the other day?".

"Uhhhh. That's _another_ long story" answered Tonic, as they both laughed happily.

Sonic thinks all is well, but he has no idea how much danger he's in. That night, Tonic went to see his dad, Nero in prison. When Nero saw Tonic in the visitors room, his pupils widened in surprise.

"Tiaki!? You're the last person who I ever thought would visit! Besides, it was you that got me in here in prison in the first place!" barked Nero.

"Yes, I know. Now that you're in prison, there's nothing you can do to harm me" bragged Tonic.

"Remember Tiaki, I can use magic! How do you think your new future friends arrived?" questioned Nero slyly.

"You sent them here!? Why!?" questioned Tonic in shock.

"It's a seeeeeecret" teased Nero. "I will get out of here, you know. I'll find a way out, and when I do, you're dead!" threatened Nero.

"Yeah, well good luck with that!" challenged Tonic, as he left the room.

Looks like Tonic is hiding more than Sonic first thought!


End file.
